


ODSEE

by MadameVanilleCreme



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad guys, F/M, Original Character(s), Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameVanilleCreme/pseuds/MadameVanilleCreme
Summary: Life wasn't always easy. It led people down dark paths. It certainly grabbed a hold of Mariah Ellison (aka Spice). After abruptly losing her job for reasons she doesn't even know and having to provide for her sister, she was swept into working for a man with a glowing scar for her ability to scout and vast knowledge of the underground and those within it.
Relationships: Obake/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was nighttime where shady people roamed the street. One man –slumped with hands in his pockets– roamed into a building decorated in neon lights. Many signs were for adults eyes only, but on display for anyone passing. 

From outside, music was faintly heard. 

"Trap Bunnie Bubbles!"

What went on inside, only select of-age members of society could find out. It was a place shunned by the day trotters. The day trotters were the ones who woke up early in the morning to get ready for work and to ship their kids off to school. Then to church or whatever family-friendly activities as the day finished. The type of people who liked to think they were holier-than-thou, hiding their own disgusting true colours.

The man slipped passed the bouncer, giving a slight nod of his head. Upon entering, the music blasted full into his skull, vibrating through his shaved head. The vulgar lyrics did nothing to him. After all, they were mere words sung. 

His eyes observed the place. There were mostly men lounging around, legs spread open as they watched the women on the small platforms and poles or as they chatted without worry to each other. However, some women lingered, just as familiar with the place as there counterparts. 

Many of them held cigarettes and glasses and alcoholic beverages. They were there to relax and enjoy the show. That's what they were going to do. 

The man walked to his usual spot, gliding past others roaming around. His shoulder bumped into a buff guy, who stopped for a second to grunt at him with a glare. The man waved the guy off, glancing at the whimpering woman in his grip. 

Her face was caked in orange, pink, and blue makeup. Glittered heavily. But she still looked like a beauty under the strobe lights. 

Her short, curvaceous figure was scantily clad signalling she was a worker. It revealed enough to show off the tattoo of a star and moon that was settled on her ribcage. What was weird was that she was being dragged by the man who also worked there. 

The man turned his back to them and settled in his usual seat, quickly forgetting the woman and man. No one else paid attention. 

"Let go of me," The woman hissed, tugging her arm to try to get the man to let go. 

"Boss told me to make sure you leave. So that's what I'm doing, Spice." The guy stated, voice low. 

The woman puffed out her cheeks in anger, pulling her arm harder as he opened the door with his free hand. The cold air of the night rushed in and wrapped around her body. Goosebumps rose on her arms, adding to her discomfort. 

"You can't do this, Jonah!" She exclaimed in desperation. 

Jonah pushed her forwards causing her to stumble into the alley, crash landing next to a dumpster. She sat up and pointed to him. Her eyes wide and her lip quivering. 

"I'm the best dancer here! I bring in most of the money in! Tell Boss he can't do this! I have a baby to feed!" She ended up in tears towards the end. 

It was cruel. Life was cruel. When hadn't it been? It was never easy and it will never be easy. Not for her. Every time she was in a good place, it tore her from it. It took her from her proud self and dragged her into the mud. Over and over and over and over again! 

Jonah's face softened and he shrugged off his windbreaker. He tossed it to her. It landed at her feet but she refused to pick it up. 

"I hope you find another job. You should try at the Canary Geisha again. Sorry." He told her before walking back inside, slamming the door behind him. 

Silence engulfed the alley, leaving the woman to her sobbing. She quickly tired herself and leaned backed until her head rest upon the ground. She shook her head in disbelief as she stared up at the night sky. 

"I'm so sorry baby sis. I'm such a failure..." She trailed off.

'I was late on rent, too. How am I going to make it up to Mrs Owen this time?' 

Spice clenched her jaw, brows furrowing. Dammit! There's no way she would be able to find a job in time. It was either feed her sister or pay her rent. It was obvious she was going to have to pay her rent, but she wanted to choose feed her sister. 

She'd have to use any money she could get to pay Mrs Owen and then shoplift a bit to feed Angela. She could go a few days without eating. She had responsibilities. She couldn't put herself first when she had custody of a child. Especially when that child was her own sister. 

"I wish I could see the stars clearly," She whispered to herself, eyes stinging once more as she looked up to the sky that barely saw many stars. 

"Andromeda... What a beautiful constellation at this time of year. How great would it be to live amongst it..." She murmured to herself, staring up in bittersweet admiration. 

"To sleep in the gases of nebulae, rebirthing in each wake. To drink rich stardust, and feel the life of those very beauties. To see the breathtaking cosmos each and every second until I turn to dust, soon to help another star grow." Her words almost cracking as she reached up to the sky. 

Ever since she was a child, she would go outside at night to gaze upon the dark sky. It welcomed her to stare as much as she liked. Nothing made her feel as happy as the night sky made her feel. Nothing comforted her more than the stars and the moon. 

They looked down at her. Every minute of her life. Her good times, her outweighing bad times. Each low level she was weighed down to. Each crying fest she had. Each smile she gave. They watched, she hoped they affectionately watched as she did to them.

A slight smile appeared on her face. "Gosh, the stars are so beautiful. I wish I can have one." Whispered the woman.

"Indeed they are," A voice filled the alley, in agreement with her. 

The abrupt noise caused her to jump, sitting up. Her wide eyes looked around in alarm. A chill ran down her back like spiders crawling about. 

A chuckled reach her. The stranger was amused at the sudden caution. Something she lacked laying right in the open alleyway just before he revealed himself. It was ironic yet very entertaining. 

"Don't be so on edge," The stranger said, stepping into her line of view. 

He carried himself high and with confidence. It seemed he held pride that was outmatched. Nothing could break it. Charisma seeped through his pores. A dangerous kind of charisma. 

It put her on edge. She kept her guard up and continued observing the man. Each movement he made, her body wanted her to run. Her fight or flight mode was flipped on the moment he even spoke. 

"What if I told you–" The man offered a cocky simper, "I could give you your own star?" 

Upon seeing her unamused expression, he chuckled once more, "Well, perhaps I could pay you as well. If you do this job for me. You are Spice, yes? A very, very observant woman, good for information."

She relaxed ever so slightly at his intentions. Her eyes wandered him in curiosity. A good sign for him.

"How much are you talking?" 

"A good amount," He stated in response, taking a wad out of his pocket and showing it off to her. 

A gasp left Spice. That was enough! Well, anything at the moment would be enough, but it still was decent! Joy sparked in her chest. 

"You've got a deal!" She exclaimed with sparkling eyes as she stared down the money. 

"Excellent," The man said, the side of his face glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, babies! Just wanted to say that the title is inspired by song with the same title. ODSEE - CORBYN. Also, the "Trap Bunnie Bubbles" is from ppcocaine. I suggest only those in their late teens to adults listen to her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed with Mariah/Spice working under Obake. Angela is finally officially introduced.

She had been working for the man who called himself Obake for months now. It was gruelling getting any information he wanted, but she got good money from it. So she was thankful to him even if he worked her to the bond. 

Without him, she wouldn't have been able to feed and spoil Angela. She was still hanging onto her apartment by a thin string, but it was better than nothing. That didn't stop her from getting annoyed at his ability to intimidate her by just a glance if she got too out of line for him. 

Her cheeks puffed out as she stared at the man who just sent her a warning glance. "You could at least let me explain," She muttered, gripping the hem of her black blazer dress. 

"I would if only I couldn't easily predict what you would say," He quickly dismissed.

A sigh left her lips and she turned her back to him. This wasn't so uncommon. She could deal with it. After all, it beat hearing the shrill screech of a baby. As much as she loved Angela, that little thing could give her a major headache.

"I'll be taking my leave then. I need to get some errands done sooner or later anyway," Muttered the woman, walking from the man. 

"Do keep an active eye on the city for me!~" Obake called out. 

"That's what I'm here!" She called back. 

'I think I miss being a dancer a little.' 

∆

The city was as normal as ever. Nothing was out of the ordinary and the actually interesting things happened at night when the criminals began to play for real. It was good for her, though. 

Without that drama, she could get her groceries without having to go sneak up and spying on something or someone. All she had to worry about were the other shoppers getting the last of what she needed and her card declining. She shouldn't have a problem with the latter as she had checked the amount in the card before entering the store. 

Her cart was filled with the necessities. Diapers, baby wipes, formula, baby food, food. Although the food she got for herself were just quick microwave dinners since she decided to spoil her sister by buying her a new onesie. It was a cute baby blue one with clouds decorating it. She squealed thinking of how adorable Angela would look dressed up in it. 

"Thank you, come again!" The cashier said with fabricated joy, eager to get done with their shift. 

Spice offered a small wave and exited the store, taking the bags into her hands and putting the cart up by steering it with her foot. Then on the way she went, hobbling down the sidewalk with the noisy bags. But that didn't bring her down. 

The day was beautiful in her eyes. The sky was clear. Crisp blue, untainted by clouds. Despite the sun shining without barrier, there was still a gentle spring breeze.

It stayed even when the nice smooth sidewalk turned worn with cracks. Even when the kempt building began to turn rusty and weathered. Or when the forgettable civilians turned to into the lower class who did what they had to do or worked hard with their blood, sweat, and tears. 

" 'Sup, Mariah." A group outside of her apartment building greeted her. 

"Hey, guys," She greeted back before entering. 

The apartment building was shabby. The stairs were dirty, hardly ever cleaned. The walls were either yellowing or getting covered in grime themselves. The place didn't even have an elevator despite the level of floors it had. 

When she was a dancer, she was both thankful and hateful towards the stairs. She had to gain strong legs –as well as her arms and grip– in order to work the pole easier. Nothing much changed from then. 

By the time she reached her apartment on the seventh floor, she was softly panting. Her body almost melted into a puddle of flesh once she stopped in front of her door. That peeling white door was a blessing. 

Dropping the groceries to the ground, she unlocked the door, stumbling inside. The lady on the couch slowly blinked at the woman who was now quickly putting the groceries away in the small kitchen area. She was waiting for her to say something. 

"Okay, Karina. I hope Angela wasn't too much of a hassle today. And–" Spice hurried towards the lady as she dug into her wallet. 

"Angela was fine. Not out of line for a baby," Karina commented.

Spice gave her a grin and held out then amount she usually gave her. Karina shook her head, "You came, like, three hours early. It's a little bit shorter than the usual amount," She said, holding her hand out. 

Spice stopped in thought. She would feel bad lowering what she usually gave Karina, but she needed the money. Her feelings were too conflicting... As per usual. 

"It's fine." 

The money was set in the babysitter's hands. The lady only smiled and gathered her things while Spice went to the only room of the apartment. 

Inside was her sister's room. It was noticeably the room that she put the most cash into. While the walls were blank, the crib was kept in pristine condition along with the rest of anything in the room. 

Her sister had her own little dresser where Spice stored the child's diapers, clothes, and booties at. On top held picture frames with two bottles and a pacifier. In front of the crib was a box of her toys save for the building blocks and rattle on the ground upon the dusty blue round carpet. Near the small window was a painted white rocking chair. 

"Angela~" Spice softly sang as she entered the room, seeing her sister awake. 

The girl babbled in response, staring at her. "Sissy," She cheered. 

Spice giggled, nodding at her. She held up her new onesie to show her. After showing off the onesies she put it in the dresser with the others. Upon seeing all of the articles of clothing his sister had, she rethought her decision to buy more. 

"...Nah, you get bored of your clothes pretty quickly," She told Angela, "I know you'll be a fashionista when you grow older."

Angela cooed as Spice picked her up from her crib and settled a light kiss upon her short tufts of blonde hair. Her eyes crinkled as she beamed down at her.

"It's been a while since I've bought you something new, hasn't it? I guess we have that glow face to thank for it."


	3. Chapter Three

Yelling boomed throughout the alley as multiple feet padded on for as fast and long as they could. Despite the clear noise, barely anyone looked at the people that ran past unless they were shoved out of the way. It wasn't their business to pry, so they didn't pry. 

Spice was panting, eyes darting everywhere. She knew the alleys but running where she could hide was hard. They were feet away from her, hiding was near impossible. 

She resorted to yanking a lanky boy from a group who was smoking and shoved him into the men following her. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized once she let go. 

That only stopped a few of the men. She dodged one of their hands and sped up the best she could. She feared what would happen to her if she stopped. 

Everything was a blur, but the few things her eyes zeroed in upon. Dumpsters, turns, signs. And a trash can, a difference from the heavy trashbin that held the buildings entire trash. 

Her hand grabbed the edge of the can and tipped it to the side, causing the men upfront to trip and the others to stop. This gave her time to run and turn. She kept up her pace, going twists and turns. Crossing the street and sneaking behind the other buildings. 

This led her to a fire escape which she jumped onto, hiding in the shadows. Her breath hitched as she kept her ears and eyes open for any possible indication the men were close. All she could hear was her muffled heavy breathing. 

Determining the coast was clear, she dug into the pocket of her pants and fished out her phone. It was an old thing with a worn, sparkly case. Or a once sparkly case. Her finger hastily began typing, alerting him of her failure.

The phone rang straight away, causing her to pick it up, bracing herself to be scolded. She winced as Obake's voice entered her ears. He was disappointed in her and it was clear in his tone. 

"What do you mean you failed?" He snapped. 

"Well, ya see, they found me snooping around so I was already on thin ice. And then when I told them you had an offer, they told me they ain't going to help some low level, underworld guy. Then Bull sicked his men on me." She explained. 

A groaned resounded from the phone. "Of course those no brains would say that." He muttered. 

She could already see him rubbing his temples with frustration. She couldn't help saying the next few words, "I told you my concerns about Bull and his little gang. He's unreliable and good for nothing. The best he could do for you is offer you nothing but to stay out of your way, and we both know you don't need that as he wasn't a barrier in the first place."

"Yes, I had heard you clearly. But you gave me information I was interested in," His irritated voice replied. 

"I understand," Spice sighed out, "I'll be sure to find blackmail on–"

"No, I don't need it. You go take the next few days off. I need time to rethink my approach," He said before ending the call. 

With a tired sigh, she put it back in her pocket then jumped down. She landed with a thump, uncaring whose attention it caught. While she was curious about what he was planning, she was relieved she was going to have time to finally relax. 

Her head tilted upwards allowing her to look at the sky. The lights of the city blocked most of the stars, but those she could see, she loved nonetheless. The moon, however, shone brightly in its waning shape.

"As beautiful as ever," She told the moon, "You always stand out in the dark purple ocean of the sky. Leading the silent yet graceful stars in a dance of a classical performance similar to a posh ballet. What a magnificent sight to behold in the night."

After her serenade to the sky, she made her way down the alley yet made sure to stay clear of the street she had escaped from. No longer did she have the attention of anyone. Her body did not blend well with the shadows thanks to her electric blue turtleneck, but she was so easily missable when she was sneaking past anyone in her way. 

The electric blue almost shone causing anyone who actually decided to pay attention to think she was an overgrown orb just floating along. Her black pants blended well with her surroundings and her pale skin wasn't as bright as the overwhelming shirt. Still, no one gave a damn. 

She opened the door to her apartment, not bothering to knock. Her abrupt entrance caused Karina to jump, hand ready to grab the pocket knife she held in her purse that sat right next to the couch. When she saw it was the guardian of the child she was sitting, she relaxed. 

"Oh, you're just on time. You're usually so late, I got scared you were an intruder." The woman sighed out in relief. 

"Sorry about that!" Spice awkwardly laughed out, taking her wallet out of the bag snuggly wrapped around her body. 

"I'm going to be here for a few days so you don't need to babysit until I get back to work," She announced. 

The money was laid in the lady's awaiting palm. Karina grinned at tucked it away in her own purse. There was an expression of relief apparent on her face.

"That's great! That means you'll actually get to spend time with little Angela!" She exclaimed before energetically going to gather her stuff. 

Mariah peeked into Angela's nursery. Upon seeing her asleep, she went over to the couch and sat down. Though worn and old, finely getting off of her feet after a full day if nonstop standing was so relaxing. She swore teaser heels would be better to walk in rather than the heavy-duty combat boots she had on and those heels were only made for performing! 

An embarrassed smile was shot at Karina as she gave one last wave goodbye to her. Going over what the woman said, she realized even more that despite being in charge of the well being of Angela, she was barely in Angela's life. 

She was a terrible sister. She could've found time to see Angela where she wasn't too tired to even play. But she didn't. Just the thought of her getting older caused her stomach to churn. 

What if she thought her babysitters were better sisters or brothers despite them not even being related? What if she wanted to play or needed help with homework and ended up being lonely because all she did was sleep or do chores before going off to work for most of the day? She didn't want that for Angela. 

Once the door closed, her smile fell. Her back connected with the rest of the cushions on the couch as her eyes stared at the popcorn ceiling. 

"Damn, is this why people get married when they have children?" She questioned herself, "Maybe I'll need to get a partner so they can help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically all of these chapters before the main storyline in the BH6 storyline animated series are fillers so they're not amazing nor eventful. They're here to provide a background.


End file.
